Artistic Romance
by Cera Mist
Summary: Jim and Melody are normal students in a regular human high school. Melody loves art and wants to enter her school art show. But a girl blocks her way. Will she have the courage to pull through? MelodyxJim ONE-SHOT


**Hey! I decided to do another Melody and Jim crossover one-shot. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy! In this story Jim and Melody are just regular students in a high school. Also Melody loves art.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Treasure Planet or Little Mermaid. If I did there would be a whole new movie about Jim and Melody.**

"Class, on Monday we will have an art show. You can submit art if you like. Just hand it to me and I'll make sure it is displayed! Class dismissed." Melody packed up her supplies and left the classroom. _Sweet! An art show! I wonder what I should submit, _Melody thought to herself. Walking to her locker she spun the lock. _36-7-12. _The lock emitted a click and snapped open. Pulling the lock off Melody began to rummage through her locker. _Where is my history textbook? I was sure I put it in here! _Melody groaned as she continued to search. "Looking for this?" Melody spun around to find herself face to face with Jim. He was leaning on the locker besides her. In his hands he held her textbook. "Give it back! I need it for next period!" Melody shouted struggling to reach her textbook. Jim was a head taller than her and wouldn't budge. Pouting she turned back to her locker and loaded it up with her supplies from her last class. Grabbing her binder she slammed the locker shut. Melody gestured for Jim to follow. "Let's go to Social Studies." She suggested walking away.

"When the French claimed France as their home, it was back in the late…" Melody groaned as Mr. Lan continued his lecture on the French. In the corner you could hear girls gossiping. Melody frowned as she saw them glance her way and laugh. Melody turned away and continued jotting notes. She remembered there was a test soon. "No! She did not! Has she no shame?"Dakota whispered and giggled. Melody didn't know if she could take this anymore. "Mr. Lan. Could I go to the washroom please?" Melody asked. He nodded and gave her a hall pass. Leaving the room Melody let out a breath. Relieved, she began making her way to the ladies room.

Splashing her face with water Melody calmed down. She heard the door swing open but ignored it. "Well look who it is! Melody!" Melody spun around and found Dakota. She inwardly groaned. "Dakota, were you looking for me?" Melody asked sweetly. Dakota smiled and walked over to Melody. "I heard you wanted to enter the art show and display it to the whole school." Dakota said sweetly. "Well, don't. Your art sucks and it would only ruin the perfection of mine. So have some common sense and don't submit any art. Do you want to be laughed by the whole school? I'm not sure if you noticed but everyone talks about how awful your art is behind your back. Save yourself the embarrassment and quit Art Class. See you in Social!" Melody watched dumbstruck as Dakota left. Falling to her knees Melody thought things over. _Is my art that bad?_

Through out the whole day, Melody was too depressed to participate in anything. When school ended she headed straight home. She didn't bother to hang out with Scarlett today or stop to walk with Jim. When she reached home she dashed upstairs. When she was in her room she let it all out. The tears she had been holding back finally poured out. She held back sobs as she made her way into her washroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror and tried to smile. In the mirror stood a girl with long ebony hair with sapphire eyes. Her mother often called her a strong, beautiful, confident girl. She wiped away her tears. In the mirror she spotted something. Turning around she saw her desk covered with artwork. She picked up a piece; it was a painting of her secret lake. The scenery there was magnificent! There were a variety of birds and the trees there were strong and tall. Melody smiled softly. Sifting through the pile she saw sketches of people. She laid out all of her artwork in a row and observed them. Melody started laughing at the good memories she had of creating these. She spotted one of her recent paintings. Melody had been hinted by the art teacher weeks before that they would be having an art show. She had worked for weeks on that single painting. It was a painting of Melody's best friends. They were all smiling as if there was a camera. Picking up her art she smiled. "I don't need someone to push me around! I'll submit my art and be proud of it!" Melody yelled to herself pumping her fist in the air. "Melody? Who are you talking to?" Ariel asked.

"MELODY!" Melody closed her locker and saw Jim sprinting towards her. Reaching her he chuckled. "I hear you're submitting some art!" Jim grinned. Melody giggled and told Jim about everything that happened yesterday. "So Dakota is actually some jealous artist that's out to get you. Figures." Melody and Jim bursted out laughing. Arriving to class Jim stopped Melody outside the classroom. "I'm glad you decided not to listen to Dakota. I was looking forward to seeing your piece." Jim said grinning. Leaning down he pecked her on the cheek and entered the classroom. Melody touched her cheek and smiled. "Me too Jim, me too."

**I hope you liked it! I will continue making one-shots and stories for Jim and Melody! Their story will never end! Review and Recommend!**

**~Cera Mist**


End file.
